Ansastsu Kyoushitsu: Until the End
by VioletteWhest
Summary: Spoiler! After Chapter 147! Class E returned to normal after their last 'fight' against each other. Now with the intention to save their teacher. With the time Nagisa and Karma became close friends again, maybe even getting closer to each other as new obstacles hunt their class. Will the studants handle them? What will these obstacles lead Nagisa and Karma's relation to?
1. Chapter 1: In Class E

A/N: My first try for Assassination Classroom. Contains Spoiler, as I am starting after Chapter 147, so you have been warned. To clear all irritaions befor, I have placed the fight between Karma and Nagisa **before** Karma's birthday on purpose. And from here everything is mostly my on idea, so sorry if Koro-Seinsei or other Class members become too redundant. Most of the focus is on Karma/Nagisa and their feelings and Famaly matters(especially Karma's) and my OC that supports my Ship^^

So have fun reading and please tell me your honest thoughts about it (I do apologize for typing errors and grammar)

* * *

The school bell rang. Everyone in class E stopped their conversations to get to their seats. Ready to start the lesson as Koro-Sensei entered the room.

They were in the middle of the second semester, which flew by so fast, Nagisa couldn't actually believe it. Time sure passes fast, he thought, to think that Christmas wasn't far away anymore. However a lot has happened in the past months. All the attempts to kill their teacher, all the lessons they had, all the people they had met. Just a lot happened. To think about Kayano's real intentions to be in the class and the past of Koro-Sensei. By now everything was fine, Kayano being here, as her usual self.

It was nice for Nagisa as the blue haired let his sight go around, realizing how much the students grew up. Learning from their mistakes, seeing a good future in front of them. All of them have also changed, character wise and have matured. As his sight stopped by the redhead he thought, _maybe not really._

But now he remembered their last fight. Back then when they argued, whether to kill Koro-Sensei or not, where the whole class was parted into two groups, no one accepting the opinion of the other. Especially Karma and Nagisa argued badly, turning this event into an elimination game. Two groups, blue as the save team and red as the assassination team. Being the last ones on the ground Karma turned the game into a one-on-one fight.

This one fight actually changed something in between them. Trying to make the other listen, they finally came to understand each other. By that time, they were friends, but didn't really feel like that. Considering the honorifics they used to call each other, even the class wondered if they were actually close. Also they learned to respect each other's opinion. And now the blue head is sitting here still not able to believe that he actually defeated _that_ Karma.

Back then they did realize it. They were close friends. Best friends. It was nice to know that Karma finally felt like that too. After their fight, he said that he'd listen to Nagisa. It made him happy. After all Nagisa admired Karma for a long time, so obviously he was glad. Which brought a smile on Nagisa's lips. As he snapped out of his thought, he found Karma smiling back. _Oh no_ thought the blue head and quickly turned around. Slightly blushing. _Have I been staring the whole time?_

But it was nice to have spent a lot of time with him. Planning assassination, going on trips, it was somehow strange seeing Karma so often. Since he came back from suspension, somehow there was that strange feeling inside of Nagisa, for a long while. What was that, Nagisa had no idea.

The class went by. Surprisingly without assassination attempts, not even from Karma. Nagisa packed his stuff in his beg and left. Just when he was about to leave the building a strong hand gripped from behind. He turned around to see the redhead. "Karma" "Jo" the boy replied. "Something against me accompany you?"

The blue haired boy shock his head, after all they always walk to the station together. Well, the time they were together, both of them were silent, maybe both felt unsure, because their fight wasn't even a week ago. Until Karma finally broke the silence "How're the wounds doing?" he asked not even looking at his friend in his usual calm voice. He remembered quit well, that he beat him up pretty badly. (With the intent to beat Nagisa up until he would be unconscious not to mention). But Nagisa could clearly hear the guilt out of his words. He smiled, "everything is fine, wasn't bad in first place." "Is that so?"

The blue head hesitated before asking Karma: "What about you?" Karma laughed at this, much to Nagisa's annoyance. "As if your fists even made a bruise." Feeling a bit offended the shorter boy sped up a little to let the other one slightly behind. "Not everyone is strong as you are."

"And not everyone is as weak as you are", Karma smirked back. By the time they had reached the train station, making Nagisa ready to say goodbye when Karma, this time seriously, asked him again: "Would you like to come to my house."

Nagisa didn't answer out of surprise, but thinking it over it had been a while since he met him at home. It was still surprising that the redhead asked him so suddenly. When the shorter one remained silent Karma continued: "It's been a long while since I had someone visit me." Karma's voice was lower than usual and the feeling of sadness could be heard. "Um… well… why not."

So instead of taking the train home, Nagisa found himself on the way to Karma's, of course after he informed his mother. As far as the blue haired remembered Karma lived in a huge mansion, somewhere a little outside the city, because of the job of his parents he was pretty rich. The last time Nagisa was there, he only saw some maids and one personal butler of Karma. His parents, however, made an excuse to tell that they wouldn't come in two or three month. So he ended up, being targeted by Karma's pranks, and believe it or not, this were times Nagisa had only nightmares of. _Maybe that was the actual reason not to visit him again._ The short boy thought.

"Yo, guys", a feminine voice took their attention. As the boys rose up their heads they looked at a young girl, black hair tied up in a ponytail, in designer cloths, who was looking back rather bored. "Hi Rin" Nagisa replied, while Karma just glared at her.

Rin happened to become a new student some time ago. She was introduced by Karasuma-Sensei as a pro assassin, (in that young age), who was also sent to kill Koro-Sensei. She seemed to be rather darker natured, judging from the glare she always gave everybody around her, but turned out to be somewhat nice, if not in the mood to mock others. She is the kind of person, who Nagisa would describe as direct and logic, saying what she thinks without even bothering about others feelings. But she _is_ nice and very beautiful.

"What are you doing here, nasty woman", greeted the redhead, "none of your business wasabi bastard" she replied (obviously knowing Karma's obsession with wasabi…). That situation reminded the blue haired of how much these two actually disliked each other. Maybe it was because of the first comment Karma gave when Karasuma-Sensei told them, that she was a pro.

" _Eh, so nowadays even stupid little girleys are called pros?" commented the red haired, mockingly while the girl in front was obviously pissed (not to mention the other ones) "Well then, what about showing me how a real pro is supposed to be", Rin replied, managing to stay calm. Karma knew her intension but jokingly pointed towards Nagisa. Rin, confused as she was, rose one eyebrow, making a face with a -Are-you-serious-expression._

" _Who, that girl over there?" at this point everyone forced themselves to not laugh, while Karma broke into laughter. "I am a boy", said Nagisa ashamed of the situation. "How am I supposed to know", the black haired girl replied, again in a bored impression. Karma then stood up and led the way outside, waving with one hand to make a sign, to follow. As the two left, the rest of Class E followed quickly._

 _The two students stood in front of each other_ _(Karma's a little bit bigger)_ _while the boy was smirking the girl shot him a deadly sight. "Man the new girl is just awesome", Okajima commented, "even hotter when angry" "That's what you care about?", Nagisa asked little stunned._

 _Karasuma-Sensei sighed, not believing that this happened now, but then explained the rules, they must follow while fighting. "No real weapons are allowed, you will fight with the anti-Sensei knives. The first one managing to 'cut' the others neck, however wins." He gave the signal for them to start and as soon as the teacher stepped away Rin ran straight towards the redhead, pretty fast. Karma, however, hold the knife in front of him, near his chest, ready to block any attack. It was then, when the girl struck with her knife, obviously getting blocked. In the same moment Karma realized that she indeed was quite powerful for a girl, not as much as he was, but still making the alarm bells inside of him ring._

 _Rin backed up, not really going back but making flic-flops. While increasing the distance between them, there suddenly flew a little ball at Karma making him dodge, being panicked, when a knife just barely missed his open neck. "She indeed is good" he thought while grinning nervously, 'that one ball flew out of one leg of her jeans. She is prepared'. He caught back his balance now making his move. He just swung around his knife, which was easily dodged by the girl, but in return showed her reflexes and how flexible Rin was._

 _Karma decided to change to material arts going first with a kick, which was blocked with Rin's own leg, despite the difference in power. Their next steps reminded everyone else of the training with Karasuma-Sensei when he blocked all the attacks. Just in this case Rin's movements seemed gentler and smoother, but still being forced back. Even though that, it was clearly visible that material arts was her elementary though._

 _Well the rest of their fight was pretty impressive. Blocking each attack, making surprising moves. Nagisa had never seen Karma to have such a hard time in a fight. Which ended with both of them holding knives at their necks, totally exhausted, coming to a draw. Impressive. She indeed was good, after all who would have been able to fight equally to Kama, none of the class members though._

"So you two on a date or so?" she asked, still in her bored tone. "O-of course not", said Nagisa a little embarrassed, "Karma invited me to his home." The girl sat down next to Nagisa changing to a mocking smirk, and narrowing a little her greenish eyes, "for a romantic dinner?" "No!" Rin sighed and decided to be just quiet, _whatever_ , she thought, _I would love to help with the date._ She started to smirk coming up with an idea. It happened that she, even though hating the redhead, liked the idea of them being a couple. Not to mention, that she was actually the first to realize how close their friendship was, even if these two didn't seem though, but after their fight, the boys _had been_ best friends.

The only problem was how to get to Karma's house. If she asked to come along, obviously Karma would be suspicious. While thinking of something Nagisa pulled her out of thoughts. "Um… you know…" he began nervously, turning to Karma, "why not inviting her too?"

Both Karma and Rin widened their eyes, one disgusted while the other totally happy. _You just made my day Nagisa!_


	2. Chapter 2: At Karma's part 1

Sorry it took me long to post a new chapter. I am really thankful to the followers and favorits and also for reviews =)

A/N: In tis chapter I mainly wanted to discribe Karma's house and more of my OC's personality and likes. I have read that Karma's parents have some kind of wierd taste and had an interesting picture of their mansion^^ So please enjoy this chapter and feel free to comment on it. (Besides there are purposly some facts that will be clear later on)

* * *

Karma was leading the two students behind to his mansion. Clearly pissed off. Angry. How could Nagisa even dare to invite _that_ woman to _his_ house?! Turning around to look at them, he could clearly see, that the said girl was smirking at him like saying **beat you**. "Come on, Karma. Don't be so angry." The short boy smiled sweetly trying to calm down his friend. Karma just turned around, throwing a glare at his friend before. How did Karma even agree?

" _No" One straight, not misunderstanding, answer from the redhead made it clear. It could have been anyone, really anyone but that girl?! No! Nagisa was insane to even think about it. "Come on, Karma don't be so rude", the blue haired replied with a nervous smile._

 _On the other hand Rin was somehow offended by that stupid attitude of Karma, but she was sure that Nagisa could convince him. After all he is the only one Karma actually listened to. "Why am I supposed to come a long?" she asked trying to sound not interested and turning head away._

" _Karma you feel lonely don't you. So the more the better." Karma blushed lightly as he felt a mocking smirk coming towards him, "Lonely?" repeated the girl amused. "That's not it." Nagisa still smiling reached his hand out and put it on Karma's shoulder catching back his attention. "Come on, Karma. Don't be so rude. We are coming closer to our graduation after all." Also turning his smile to Rin, giving the request to agree too. True though, their graduation wasn't far away and since Nagisa really insisted to, Karma sighed defeated and agreed to the other's request._

Looking ahead he reminded himself of what his house actually was like and let down his anger feeling a mischievous smile climbing his lips.

As they reached the redhead's house, or rather mansion, they went first through a big gate decorated with strange kind of figures on top of it. They somehow looked like children with wings, so maybe angels, carrying a horn or something and wearing strange hats that matched nothing of the image of an angel though, they looked more like helmets, honestly.

 _Strange thing's to welcome guests_ , thought the black haired girl. Now being on a small passage to the huge mansion, Rin looked around to see hedges. Nothing strange in that, but what was catching her attention were their forms. Animals. Not just animals, as those you would see in zoos or somewhere.

For example the hedge looking like a lion, but only a lion's head. The body of it was, well Rin didn't really recognize it, maybe a horse, she guessed. So did all of them look like, different mixtures of animals. Somehow creepy _. I think creatures like this are called chimera or so._

At the door Karma took out some strange colored keys, red and brown mix. Oh not to forget that the door was even bigger than the gate, and decorated, with things that couldn't even be described. Stepping in, the three students were in a gigantic hall. _I wonder if here is something normal._

Four sofas were place in a circle in middle around one big table. Further right from their point of view was a screen as big as their blackboard. Everything pretty expensive and actually nothing of the furniture looked Japanese. Everything was from other countries like India, Germany, and America etc. The floor was covered with colorful carpets nearly everywhere. Green carpets, blue ones, violet oh even pink ones really every color was there on the floor.

"Strange kind of taste, isn't it", commented Rin, while looking around. Seriously it was more like some circus instead of a family house. "Well, Karma's parents do travel around a lot, so they have gotten attached by various cultures", Nagisa explains. Well thinking it all over, there was no doubt that this was _that_ Karma's house.

Despite all the decoration there were a lot of rooms, a huge stairway leading to even more rooms first floor, not to forget the carpets though.(Perfect place to play various kinds of pranks. Definitely Akabane Karma's house).

Judging the number of rooms, one could think there would live many people, a joint family or so, yet no one was there. "Where are all the people?" asked the girl, not really caring about it though. "Gone home. All of the servants and maids", Karma answered, "They are only paid for day time until evening, sometimes maybe even more."

"Parents?" she asked. "Beats me. Maybe this time in Australia", he replied, shrugging. "So you live in this huge building alone?" "Mostly." _Pretty sad, no wonder he feels lonely._

He pointed to the sofas in the middle, "Sit down there I go prepare dinner." With these words Karma made his way to the kitchen leaving the others alone. Rin narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she watched the redhead disappear behind the door. "Can we trust him to cook something eatable?" Nagisa smiled softly as he assured her "Don't worry. Karma is surprisingly strict when it comes to cooking. Besides he is very good at it."

"Can't imagine it." Both of them sat down on the oversized sofas, which made Rin wander if everything in this house was oversized. But the material she sat on was extremely soft and comfortable. She leant bag, almost lying, and put her legs, crossed, on the table staring at the blue haired boy in front of her.

Well she started wandering about a plan, _how to reach my aim?_ She had to come up with something, yet taking the two boys' relationship a head, but not making any of them suspicious. It shouldn't actually be too hard for her to come up with something, after all she was pretty intelligent. Of course her marks weren't as good as Karma's but she made it to the third place of the school's best students, but she had somehow the talent to come up with strategies fast and good, maybe even better than Karma.

"So you knew each other since your first year, right?" she asked, managing not to look interested though, rather making this fact certain. "Yes", Nagisa replied. "You know our class actually started to wander whether you two were close or not", she told rolling her eyes slowly to the kitchen door to check up if Karma was coming. No

 _Good,_ she thought hoping to have looked at the right one. Nagisa remained silent. "You know I wonder how someone like you became friends with that red haired devil." She smirked waiting for an answer.

"Well it happened that we had same interests and started to hang out together."

Rin sighed. How can she figure out, whether they had some kind of interest in each other or not? "You like him?" That question came out without her actually wanting to ask it, but Rin was good in hiding her expression. Nagisa didn't want to answer, that much was clear.

In the past days there was something off with the blue haired assassin, but no one noticed since he was just a little off and might get better soon. Still, it bothered Rin until now and she finally came to conclusions, may it be without proofs.

Finally Nagisa decided to talk, when he opened his mouth just to be interrupted by the red haired chef coming with something that smelled like curry!

The girl sighed annoyed _, wrong timing man!_ He came to the table putting three plates with spoons and, indeed, the curry on the table. Gaining him confused looks. "What?" he asked in annoyance. "Karma, why curry?" replied the surprised blue head. Karma shrugged, "felt like it. Don't you like curry?" "No, no that's not it. I like curry really much."

"Not as much as a red haired delinquent" said the girl in front of him, with her hand vertically placed on her left cheek, to make sure Karma didn't hear it, but Nagisa and a mocking smirk not to forget. "Rin!"

"Whatever", said the redhead who had not understand what was going on and just filled all the plates with curry and was ready to sit down on the sofa behind him. "Wait", interrupted Rin him, catching one of his glare. "What?!"

"I feel too far away so let me sit there and you take a seat next to Nagisa, so we I can talk better with him", she explained, actually not even bothering how stupid her words sounded. Confusion rose in the hall, both boys staring at her without moving an inch. That led to the girl pushing Karma next to Nagisa and settle herself down to the seat where Karma wanted to sit on.

 _It's not like some kind of secret that I ship these two though, why am I even trying to make all of this without anyone notice?_

From there on the hall was filled awkwardly with silence for what felt like many hours. Maybe just around thirty minutes, but long enough to drive Rin crazy. _Why aren't they talking_ , she wondered, _it's not like they are some kind of strangers or so._ She took one spoon of the curry with doubt, when she thought of the idea that there was something mixed in. you couldn't be too careful when it comes to Karma. "Don't worry, it's not poisoned", the redhead assured her. That didn't convince Rin, but then Nagisa gave her an assuring sight and she finally ate it.

 _Surprisingly good, she thought._ But obviously didn't show it. Karma indeed was good at cooking.

Again silence. Again Rin wanted to snap and just tell them to open their damn mouths and say something. After all she had also other things to do. Then again it might be possible that they still felt uncomfortable around each other, Rin couldn't blame them, after all their last argument was harsh. It is hard to come over that so quick.

"Hey, stupid Akabane" Karma rose his head from his plate to look at the girl only waiting for more insults. Surprisingly she didn't do anything like that. "What kind of friends have you actually had? Can't imagine the innocent child over there to fit in." Pointing at Nagisa who was offended by her words, Rin gave him one apologetic shrug, though she didn't feel guilty at all.

Karma leant back crossing his arms behind his head. "Well, I don't think any of the others actually could have handled my violent attitude." Rin rose an eyebrow, "which means?"

"Nagisa was back than the only friend I actually had." A bright grin came across he black haired girl's lips as these words reached her ears. To be honest, it wasn't surprising at all, that Karma didn't have many friends, but the fact that Nagisa was the only, should make him even closer to the delinquent.

Nagisa on the other hand tried to keep his calm, as he saw her grin trying to say, that there isn't anything special about it, even though he forced back a blush. He was almost blushing since he could imagine what his female classmate interpreted out of this sentence.

Then again the redhead fell silent, yet looked restless. It felt like Karma wanted to say something, but he was waiting for something else and Rin exactly knew what for.

So she stood up catching once again attention. "Where is the restroom?" she asked not looking at the two boys. "Stairs up, walk down the corridor in front until you reach a red door at the end of it" explained the redhead, hiding his mischief behind his words.

But Rin was aware of his pranks and obviously knew that there was something wrong in that information. With a nod she went to the stairs, sure of the fact that there were definitely more than one restroom, after all this building is huge.

She turned her sight back to the two boys who were now left alone, finally having some privacy and she smirked once again as she watched back to where she sat earlier _. I hope this will be entertaining._


	3. Chapter 3: At Karma's part 2

Hi guys, this chater was ready quite fast. Hope you'll like it, and again there are some things left questionable on purpose.

Enjoy reading^^

* * *

The teens sat in silence, staring anywhere but at the other. Rin who pretended to go to the bathroom peeked over to the two boys, a little bit annoyed. "What the! Why aren't they saying anything? Come on guys I can't pretend to be at the restroom forever!"

As the silence grew to be more and more awkward Karma finally spoke. "You still upset?" His tone was deep as always, yet weak and low. Not the usual mocking of his, nor some evil intention in his voice. It was obvious that the past days have troubled him a lot, perhaps he felt sorry.

How much this thought of Karma being sorry did put Rin in disbelieve, it seemed to be true. Judging Nagisa's look he seemed not to understand what Karma meant. "What for?" Karma let out a sigh, "You're too nice you know. Acting like an innocent cute boy all the time" He played nervously with his plate, "Of course, because of our fight." Knowing what the topic now was Nagisa let out a little "Oh" before frowning for a second.

"Did you just call me cute?!" Rin struggled to hold her laughter at seeing Nagisa's reddened, disturbed face. Excitedly wondering what the redhead said, she thought _that must be on my recording, oh please,_ hoping her prepared phone has recorded all of this. Fortunately none of the boys had found it, or even thought about the possibility of her to do something like that.

"Just answer my question!" Karma nearly ordered him, trying to cover what he said earlier. With a pinkish face.

Klick, with a second phone, (who knows where that came from) Rin quickly caught that one priceless moment. _It was a good decision to come here,_ she thought satisfied looking at the picture. "Why would I be upset?" asked the blue pigtailed back. Again Karma sighed giving up on that.

"Just forget it" he said, "why were we fighting, anyways?" He leaned back resting his head on the sofa's back looking to the far away ceiling. Nagisa thought for a moment remembering the events. "Well I said that I wanted to save Koro-Sensei, while half the class agreed and joined me the other half was against it… and so you were."

"Right, I wanted to kill that damn octopus", he replied. He laughed weakly "What a shame though, all of this got just too complicated I mean it could have been fun if not…."

"I was offended", Nagisa interrupted him. Clenching his fists, looking down on them, seriously. Karma was silent, just staring at his friend, confused, and so did Rin. "I was offended that you stood against me. I… I was hoping to finally be your friend and hoped for… hoped for your support. But you were against me…"

He looked up to the redhead with a hurt expression. "That caused me to get angry just when you started attacking me. I was hurt. I was hurt, seeing my friend not on my side…" He paused to read Karma's reaction. Shocked. "It felt just the same as in second year. When you started to distance yourself from me. When I felt being left all alone."

Nagisa took a deep breath, seemingly deciding to tell something he actually didn't want to. "I had admired you for a long time, Karma. You were intelligent, cool and strong and did what you wanted to. You were the way you wanted to be."

He paused again turning away to break the eye contact. "So when you first talked to me, asked me out to watch a movie, I couldn't help but be simply happy." He turned back to his plate on the table, playing with his spoon. His eyes filled with sadness as the other boy remained silent in his shock.

"We started to hang out together, eat lunch I even came to your home. It felt like you were a close friend. No, more like my best friend. But then you didn't ask me out or talked much to me. And when you were suspended we were nothing but classmates. It didn't feel right at all. I… I just wanted to go back, to when we were friends."

Analyzing all of Nagisa's words Karma took a deep breath. "Is that so?" he replied, "When we became friends, let's see", he thought for a short moment, to remember that time of his life. "I felt like I could let down my guard around you. It felt like you were just some harmless little animal not to be considered as dangerous or so." Pause again.

"But then I had this strange feeling about you. You know? When I let down my guard you happened to come out of nowhere, your touching felt like... being stabbed by a knife." He looked down on his hands, trying his best to keep eyes away from Nagisa when he might turn back to him. "I didn't know how to handle something strange as this, I was confused and… and so…"

"And so you thought keeping distance is the best", Nagisa ended his sentence. Karma nodded. "It was the first time something like that happened to me. You could even say it was… It was somehow fear", he stuttered while blushing slightly. Nagisa rose one eyebrow in surprise. _That_ Karma being feared? _No way!_

"In my time of suspense I did feel really lonely, I didn't actually know but I had somehow regretted to go away from you and maybe I really wanted to be friends again. So I was happy when my suspension was over and I had seen you again."

He sighed but also smiled slightly at that memory of seeing Nagisa again.

"I got pretty angry when you said that you wanted to safe Koro-Sensei" He turned to the blue haired boy. "It's not like I hate him, I actually like him, but please don't tell him that", he paused waiting until Nagisa gave him a nod and continued:

"I believed killing him is the best option I mean after all we have spent so many months in our assassination. The ones without any talent gave a lot of efforts to that. But what really got me was, that you as the best assassin in the class gave up on assassination." He sighed once again,

"I was jealous. You were so much weaker than me so much nicer and honest and yet you are the one that's been born with such a great talent. A talent I would never have in my life, no matter how much efforts I gave to it." Now lowering his eyes to his feet in shame.

"I lost my cool when you stared at me. Stared at me like you won't give in. I could have been offended too, that you were against my idea. Maybe I was. And then you even said that you'll make me listen to you. So I wanted to bring my view through no matter what." He paused for a little while again, "and I wanted to crash that great talent of yours."

"Somehow, we both were idiots weren't we", said Nagisa smiling like he always did. Karma now smiled too, catching the blue eyes with his mercury ones. "Yeah, total idiots" _Gigantic idiots_ , added the black haired girl in the background, being able to at least hear Karma, since he spoke up much louder than before.

"Yeah, but you were actually great", said Karma, "I mean who can be the proud victor and still look like a beaten up mouth caught in an epidemic!" He laughed louder. "Geez, you can't stop insulting people, can you?" he commented, "Man you were going crazy on the field." Karma shrugged, "Can't help it, can I?"

They stopped laughing. Staring in each other's eyes again. Being lost in the eyes of the other. Suddenly their bodies started moving on their own, without them even realizing it. Faces only inches apart, coming closer. And closer, almost touching lips.

Rin on her side widened her eyes in excitement and taking pictures almost every second. "Finally!" she squealed out happily.

Karma took Nagisa's face in between his hands holding it gently. Only millimeters away from those small rosy, inviting lips. Slowly closing their eyes.

When suddenly…

"This curry is really good." A too familiar voice interrupted their moment. All three students widening their eyes in disbelieve as their sights fixated on the huge yellow octopus. _No_ , thought the dumbfounded black haired girl. _**No!**_ _This was just so perfect_!

Every eye looking straight to the infamous Koro-Sensei eating Karma's cooked curry. "What are you guys doing?" he asked as if being invited and there for the whole time **. T-h-a-t damn oc-to-pu-s!** Cursed Rin with a face filled with anger. _**Not now!**_

The boys didn't move even an inch in shock of their sensei to sit in front of them. Finally Karma got out of his trance. "Sensei why are you in my house?" he asked trying to keep his cool attitude. "Eating."

"That doesn't answer anything", Nagisa commented. "I slipped through the window." _Oh_

Rin sighed in defeat and walked back to the boys and Koro-Sensei. With her hands in her jeans' pocket, going back to her seat and pretending to just now analyze the situation. She turned to her teacher, doing her best to hide the fury in her voice as she asked him. "When did you come, Octopus-Sensei? It's not nice to break in, in your students houses you know?"

"Nyufuffufu, I always wanted to meet everyone at home. But unfortunately I am not allowed to go there because of their parents. And Karma-Kun's parents aren't home so I decided to come here when I saw you guys together. Coincidently." He added quickly.

 _Tch, liar_ , Rin thought, _he was definitely stalking_. Throwing her sight at the two boys, who still were too close to each other. "If you wanted to do something that personal, you shouldn't have invited me here."

Looking at themselves Karma and Nagisa realized their position. Moved away from each other quickly as their faces heated up crazily. Another moment to be caught for the eternity. _Oh makes me remember, Nakamura will have to owe me a lot of money._

She smirked using this moment of distraction to put her prepared phone back in her pocket. _Well if not now, then by the next chance_ she mumbled to herself.

 _Seems to become interesting, the relations of my students_ Koro-Sensei thought while laughing.

Out of his embarrassing moment, Karma changed back to a devilish smirk thrown at his teacher. "I said there isn't any poison in the food, meaning actually that there is nothing dangerous for humans in there." He almost busted out in laughter at the horror in his teacher's face. "I never said there isn't anything in there for you."

Koro-Sensei's spoon fell to the floor, he immediately stopped eating and just stared at his red haired student. Obviously believing in his words. _How stupid can that octopus be?_ Rin wondered, _how should Akabane know he was coming here? Honestly._ Nagisa just sweat dropped at his teacher with a weak laugh.

"Come to think of it", Koro-Sensei laid down his plate and changed the topic. "It's soon Christmas." Realization came to the students, there was just a little over two weeks and yeah, the stores are already preparing things for that too. "I would like you guys to think of something special, it's after all our first Christmas together."

"Maybe even our last", said Karma sticking his tongue out at his teacher. "Geez, Karma", said blue haired boy. "Besides, Christmas is also you birthday, Karma", he looked excited at his friend, "Have you planned anything?"

Karma shrugged, "no. Not really." A sudden thought came across Nagisa's mind, an idea, but for that he needed the whole class around. "Well, it's getting late. I should go." He stood up bowed and headed to the door. "See you tomorrow", he waved his hands to Karma. "See ya."

Rin followed the smaller boy out, without saying goodbye. Instead she gave him one glare, which was replied by one smirk and left the mansion together with Nagisa.

"So…", Karma turned to Koro-Sensei with his devil horns clearly visible and an evil smile. "Maybe I really didn't expect you to come during dinner all of a sudden, but I was actually hoping that you show up here. Sensei" He ignored the shocked _what_ of his teacher, who just realized that the food was fine.

He stood up smiling one last time at his sensei, innocently, "then how are you going to open the anti-sensei rubber knobs, without touching any of the anti-sensei material in my house doors and windows?" He went to the stairway ignoring his teacher's painful screams. "Karma-Kun!" _Sorry Koro-Sensei_ sticking his tongue out once again at his thought of the sarcastic apology.


	4. Chapter 4: A little Challenge

New chapter yay. Thanks very much for the favorites ant followers. I hope you'll like this one. the final scene popped into my mind after seeing a fanart of these two. I will later on post the link of.

Enjoy the chapter and pls review if possible.

* * *

After leaving Karma and Koro-Sensei, Nagisa and Rin headed to the train station, Rin looking at her phone with a satisfied smile. Nagisa on the other side went through the scene that was happening just before his teacher interrupted him.

What was he going to do? Was he really trying to kiss… he shook his head to get that last thought out of mind _. No_ he said to himself, _that can't be._ He was thankful for Koro-Sensei to arrive, even though one part of his mind was disappointed, but he wouldn't admit it. Besides he could swear to have heard him scream before, but nevertheless.

He glanced over to the girl next to him. She was pretty busy in her phone, Nagisa started to wonder what exactly was there, but didn't bother to ask. He was glad that Rin went to the restroom, it would have been embarrassing if she had seen them. But still, he wanted to be confirmed of that though. "Koro-Sensei is a horrible stalker, isn't he?" said the short boy, trying start the conversation at a point where it was surely unsuspicious. "Yeah, he is really annoying."

"Yeah", Nagisa laughed nervously giving it a chance to go further. "Karma and I were in an interesting conversation, when he surprised us."

"What conversation?"

Nagisa panicked, still kept calm. "Nothing in your interests, just Sonic Ninja." It was clearly a lie, Rin could say that even if she hadn't seen these two. "Oh really?" replied the young girl and it made him panic even more. "Yeah." Rin put her phone back in her jeans pocket, smiling like some kind of villain would do, when he had cornered the hero of a story. _You little liar,_ thought the girl _what to do about you?_

"Besides, have something in mind?" she asked changing the topic and deciding to let Nagisa believe what he hoped. _I wait until it's more fun._

She remembered his reaction when he realized that soon was Karma's birthday. "For that idiots birthday I mean." Nagisa let out a 'Oh' at remembering his earlier thoughts. He had something in mind. "Well, I wanted to make him a surprise. Karma doesn't really celebrate his birthday, neither Christmas."

That was kind of sad, but seeing Karma in his house Rin had an idea that being alone takes any will of doing that. It made sense. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Nagisa shrugged. "I'll text the others to help me plan an idea for it. Hopefully Karma will skip some lessons so all of us can do something." The black haired girl nodded. "If you want to, you could also help", suggested the smaller one nervously. He knew that she disliked Karma, but if Rin helped along they might be able to do something great.

"I'll think about it." Was the only reply when the girl went ahead. Ready to say goodbye. In that moment Nagisa realized something. She lived somewhere near Karma's house. Right now she was most probably going in the opposite direction than she usually went to get home. "Isn't your house in the other direction?"

"Yeah. There is something I have to do. Mind your own business" With these words the said girl left him behind. _Her business?_ Repeated the short boy, _she is always digging her nose into mine._

* * *

Next day

Everyone gathered in their classroom. Early enough so that they had time to discuss any ideas. Since Nagisa asked everyone to help him. Even Terasaka showed up what Nagisa would have never ever expected.

Fortunately Karma didn't show up early. Perfect. "So Nagisa", started the class rep. "Have you some ideas? In which direction we should focus on?" Nagisa thought for a while. "What about a special place?" suggested Kayano eagerly. "I'm sure celebrating in another place is a good start!"

Everyone let it go through their minds. True. It should be better to celebrate somewhere else instead of the big mansion in which he lives almost totally alone. Besides thinking about the opportunities of Karma's pranks to increase to an unthinkable degree sent a shiver down Nagisa's spine. It definitely is better to be somewhere else. And class E wouldn't do it either since they were there all the day.

"Well, sounds good. But I think best is to be somewhere where all of us can be. If we all are there with him that should make him happy", said the blue head. The others nodded in understatement. Turning their eyes to a certain someone sitting back in the class. Not bothering to listen to them she read a book. "All of us?" they all repeated in same time. "I hope you didn't count me on it", replied the girl. Cold. There was no way Rin was going to Karma's birthday party. Never.

"But you could use the opportunity to celebrate Christmas with us", said Nagisa. "What if I don't want to?"

 _So mean!_ "Then give us at least an idea what we can arrange." The girl finally looked in their direction. Ready to give her thoughts. "Fine" she sighed, leant forward. "I have an idea." "But nothing that would kill him or anyone else" said Isogai. Rin rose both her arms in offense "What do you think of me?!" She stared for a short while at her classmates. Looking at her with the expression do-we-need-to-answer?

"Don't worry I won't do anything like that" she promised "Do you want to hear my idea or no?" And so everyone came closer to hear it.

They all nodded. It was a good idea. Rin suggested something where they can take Karma to without making him suspicious and have everyone around. Nagisa was happy. In first and second year he was at Karma's home. Wishing him happy birthday and giving him a present. Karma's reaction surprised him, though. As if receiving a gift from someone for the first time in his life. It should be different to be with the E class. Hopefully.

Picturing his surprised face Nagisa couldn't help but smile brightly. Such a reaction would be seen hardly by others and thinking about the overwhelming happiness Karma will feel made him blush slightly. It deepened when he realized that he was fantasizing about his best friend. A weird thing to do rhough. He quickly glanced around. No one saw his sudden reaction. Luckily.

"Besides Nagisa", someone called from behind. Making his heart burst. Again his cheeks heated up. "Oi Nagisa!" He turned towards Kayano right beside him. "Y-yes!"

"Where you spacing out or what?"

"Yeah, sorry for that" he smiled sweetly in means of apology. "Well never mind. Have you thought about a present?" He thought. _Did I?_ There wasn't anything he had decided yet. He was too busy with the idea how to celebrate that he totally forgot.

"Don't tell me you haven't thought that far?" she asked, which sounded more like scolding him. "W-well I think I'll give him something related to Sonic Ninja or so" he said. Kayano sighed. "I can't believe you guys." She shook her head. "You should give him something special, shouldn't you?!"

"But what? I don't know what else he could like."

"I think you would be good."

The attention went to the black haired girl joining them. Smirking an unusual evil smirk. More like Karma, but he shouldn't say that out loud. "What do you mean?" asked Nagisa slightly blushing. "What do you think though?" replied Rin still smirking with narrowed eyes. His blush deepened. "Wha… it's not that…"

"I didn't mean it in that way though" she hold a sheet of paper and put it down on his desk. "But seems like you have dirty thoughts on it." Nagisa slammed his face on his desk totally ashamed. "You are unbelievable."

The black haired girl just laughed while Kayano stared in confusion. Rin waved it off giving her a signal to talk to the ashamed boy. "Well I- no we had an idea for you." She leant in whispering something to his ear. She pointed on the sheet at the desk.

"What do you think?" she asked excited. Obviously expecting the other one to like their suggestion and agree. "But how are we going to do this?" asked the short boy.

Rin put an assuring hand on his shoulder. "Leave it to us." Kayano smiled one last time before going back to her seat when the bell rang. Nagisa stared at the left girl. "Um.." he turned to look straight at her. "I thought you hate Karma. Why are you doing all this then?"

"I have my reasons."

* * *

Somewhere after break time Karma arrived for one math lessons. Actually the final lesson of the day which made Koro-Sensei pout a bit. "Karma-Kun don't be always so mean! You should care a bit about my own feelings and show up in other lessons too!"

"Whatever octopus", replied the redhead with a cheeky grin. Since he wasn't there almost the whole day his classmates were able to discuss their plans and ask Koro-Sensei to help them. The only thing left was to decide where they need to go and what must be prepared.

Unfortunately there wasn't any time left for that, even though Koro-Sensei gave them some time to discuss. They had to stop immediately as the delinquent of their class arrived, gaining a weird look from him as they looked at him in silence.

Kayano was the one to cough off the silence and pretend like she had been talking about other things. So did the others and Karma didn't really bother to ask. So there everyone sat in relieve. They weren't discovered yet, but need to be on guard. Karma was smart, another situation like this and their surprise will flop.

After the math lesson everyone bowed for a goodbye to their teacher and start leaving the room. Kayano turned to Karma and Nagisa who like always were about to leave together. "You two are today on duty! Have you already forgotten?" Both boys sighed in annoyance. "So what?" replied Karma, "we could just leave. Who's gonna stop us, he?"

"We should do our duty" said Nagisa, "otherwise we have to hear Koro-Sensei's lectures." That was explanation enough for them to start cleaning up. After all with his Mach 20 speed there was no way to escape a stalking octopus. And not to forget that his lectures are painful to hear, especially for Karma.

So Karma was cleaning the blackboard while Nagisa was sweeping between the desks. Every time he got his chance the blue head would peek over to his friend at the blackboard, doing nothing but staring. And when Karma felt eyes focused on him he would turn around just a second too late to realize that his friend looked away from him. So he just shrugged it off to be his imagination (and sweatdropping at his teacher's weird drawings).

On the other hand Nagisa couldn't understand himself. Sure he was glad to be close to Karma, but it wasn't something new. He was like that before. So why was there that strange feeling? He admired Karma, even in the times back then he observed the bigger one.

He found himself staring at him for long while, maybe too long though. He always thought it was just out of admiration towards the redhead. So he did now. Just admiring him. Or was there something else. He wouldn't know.

"Are you done or do you want to sweep away the floor too?" asked the other one mockingly as he looked at Nagisa. Sweeping the same spot over and over again, even though it was already clean. "O-of course I am done", he said flustered. He put away the broom in his hand to head to the door where Karma was waiting.

They left the room. Locking it from the outside. Leaving the building. In silence. Until they reached the playground. "I wonder" thought Nagisa speaking out loud. Karma turned his attention to him. "I could swear to have heard Koro-Sensei scream yesterday when we left." He looked up to Karma. "And he was today late. What happened?"

A devilish smile climbed up to the redhead's mouth. Nagisa could literally see his horns and a tail. Indeed Karma had done something. "A little welcome for my uninvited guest." Nagisa shivered. Karma's mansion wasn't just weird and creepy it gave the boy prefect opportunities for traps and all kinds of evil thoughts this mind of his could have. He didn't even bother asking further.

In that moment Karma came up with something. He took out his phone unlocking the screen. He stared at it with a smirk. When his small friend realized he became curious. "What are you looking at?" The troublemaker turned his screen to the shorter one. He sighed in annoyance. "Not that again" he replied. "Why? Is the little prince charming ashamed or what?"

He showed the picture of Nagisa kissing Kayano. Back then when she had those tentacles in her neck and almost died because of them. He just did what he thought would be best to distract her without harming her. "It's not what you think it is" he replied calmly ignoring his friend's mocking eyes. "Don't tell me you really used Bitch-Sensei's technique!" he laughed. "Well it did work though."

Karma stopped not only his laugh but also walking. Nagisa turned around wondering why he stopped. "But indeed you're one hell of an assassin." Nagisa couldn't help but blush slightly at this comment. Even though it shouldn't be really that good to be complimented for something like that. "Since when do you compliment others?"

The redhead shrugged. "But you know. I think I could take you down", said the taller boy with overwhelming self-confidence.

"Really?" Karma nodded. "Your last tricks were admirable. But I know them by now", he grinned arrogantly. "Wanna have a rematch?"

"Aren't you getting a bit cocky?" replied Nagisa. True though he had already used his tricks and hadn't got time to come up with new ones. He was sure that Karma was aware of that. This time their match could end different. Then again how could he refuse this challenge? But…

"Don't worry I won't change my decision to listen to you. Just wanted to have revenge. Nothing serious." Nagisa nodded, "but you sound pretty confident, I am sure I know how to win." Smiled the shorter one. Even though he had no idea. A bluff should help, but sadly Karma does know when he says the truth or not. Karma laughed. "Come on. Who do you think I am? Terasaka to fall for every stupid trick? And that even twice? You can't fool me!"

* * *

Somewhere else:

"hatchooo." Sneeze. Terasaka looked up from his desk. Turning his sight to the open window for no reason. "You should close the window, or you'll get a cold" warned Yoshida when hearing his sneeze. The said boy rubbed his arms. "I somehow have got the feeling someone's insulting me."

* * *

"So the first one to draw the rubber knife to the other's neck wins" explained Karma while playing with the said knife. Still thinking what he should do Nagisa nodded _. How to get Karma?_ _There should be an easy way_? _It's nearly impossible to get him twice with the same trick._ Just distract his attention. _Distract his attention, huh?_ _That's it!_

"Ready?" Karma asked getting in position. "Yes." The shorter one smiled. He had an idea and couldn't help but smile with the thought if it's really going to work, besides Karma somehow gave him the idea whe he looked back at his phone.

"Okay! Start" The redhead was ready to attack when Nagisa moved first. Just running straight to him. _Seems like no real plan to me_ he thought.

Out of curiosity he let the blue head dangerously close to him. If it was the Nekodamashi Karma was certain to block it. Then all of a sudden the smaller teen extended his arms. Similar to the last trick he pulled out against him in their fight. Except the bloodlust in his eyes. And this time it was even somehow attractive. _Focus!_

He was definitely going to do the same.

 _What?!_ Nagisa wrapped his arms around his neck. Pulled him closer. Cut off the distance until. They met. He felt warmth. Warm lips. A pressure on his mouth. It took a few seconds for him to realize what happened. Enough time for the other to break his balance. He kicked one leg of Karma away and pushed him with his weight to the ground. Still lips locked together.

Karma seemed to be stunned when he realized his best friend just kissed him. He came back to his senses when Nagisa let go off his lips and hold his knife to the other's neck. Over. Nagisa won. Again. "Y-you…" stuttered the redhead. Trying his best to hide the deep blush on his face, but he failed. Nagisa smirked at this sight. Pretty unusual for him though. He couldn't help it. He was able to knock Karma to the ground and made him even blush.

Besides he just realized how cute Karma can look. Another unusual thing. (After that last incidence in Karma's house they both didn't dare to look at each other out of embarrassment, so he didn't know if Karma was as red as he himself was.)

He was happy. "So, I have won, Karma." However the other one started to get irritated. "I didn't expect you to make such a move on **me!** " He stood up. Overwhelmed with anger. Nagisa took a few steps back. "Darn it! I thought Kayano was special to you"

"I told you before. I just kissed her to help her. I can't think of her more than a friend!" He paused for a moment studying his friend's anger. "Besides an assassin should be prepared for anything at any time." Karma stumped hard on the ground. "B-but that? Isn't it embarrassing for you?" Nagisa was silent. He had no answer. Just stared at Karma as his blush deepens. "Kissing someone isn't something to make fun of just like that."

"But you use that picture of mine to mock me."

"So what?!" He glared at him. Gritting his teeth. Nagisa thought to surprise the redhead but he didn't expect him to snap like that. However Karma slipped his hands into his pockets going ahead. "Just leave me be ok." With this words he passed the smaller one not making eye contact. His face remained red. Once he let Nagisa behind Karma covered his mouth with his right arm. _That idiot totally got me!_ He thought, _and even stole my first one!_

 _You will get this favor back Nagisa._

* * *

.

Here is the link of the picture that gave me the idea for this scene^^


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion Time

Finally updating^^ again big thanks to everyone who has followed and favourite my story.

So enjoy that chapter^^ besides in the previous chapter at the end I have given a link where you can see the picture that gave me the idea for their little challenge^^

* * *

Nagisa left the mountain and went to the train station. Alone. Karma left without him. Full of anger. But why was he so angry? Nagisa wondered. As far as he knew the redhead would be disappointed to lose again, but to be so mad?

After all he was the one that made the challenge. He was the one that made fun of Nagisa after he had kissed Kayano. So that's why the bluenette thought to try the same technique with Karma. As he expected the taller one didn't see that coming. Perfect Assassination. His target could have been dead.

The next thing that bothered the short boy was why he went that far. Why did he kiss Karma? He wanted to win the challenge, but really so badly? Was his move worth it? What if Karma is grossed by his actions? Will he keep distance to him again? Was a challenge worth it to risk their friendship?

He took his phone out. _A message should do it._ He would write him that he was sorry. That he never wanted to offend the other one. That there aren't any feelings behind the kiss. It was just an assassination attempt.

He was about to write down his ideas, but paused for a second. Is that really what he feels? Was there really nothing behind? He did feel strange, when he kissed his closest friend. It wasn't the same feeling with Kayano.

His chest felt so heavy at the thought, _what is this feeling?_ While being deep in thoughts Nagisa didn't realize when the train stopped. Until the doors opened before him. He exited. Wandering through the streets. He had decided against any explanation per texting and thought about to talk to Karma face to face. But all in all it did feel weird by now that he kissed his friend. Why did he do it?

* * *

In same time Karma had reached his mansion. Opened the doors, shut them behind him. There were some maids and one butler left. Cleaning the house before they would go home. His parents had hired them mainly to keep the mansion clean and in order.

They actually never wanted outsider to stay too long around their precious 'collection'. Meaning all the strange stuff everywhere in the house. They made a fetish of their multi-cultural collections of furniture, portraits, dishes and what so ever.

When the people were finished they bowed a goodbye to Karma, who nodded, and then left the building. The butler however turned one last time to him. "Young master if you need anything, please feel free to call me."

Karma just nodded again. The people working in here weren't close to Karma, they all felt just like some bunch of strangers wandering around in his, or rather his parents' mansion. Only the one butler here named Sekinin Odayakana, who was his personal butler, felt at least more like someone he knew. Not really as a friend though or a replacement of his parents.

He walked to the sofas in the middle, throwing himself on one. It was soft. Comfortable. His mind flew back to events after school. When Nagisa kissed him. He was totally frustrated. Never had he thought that out of all the tricks his friend could have pulled out it was a kiss.

Seducing your friend in order to win a simple challenge is ridiculous. But it was true, Nagisa is just like that. Always doing the unexpected.

He let out a heavy sigh. Reaching out to his phone he looked once again at the picture. Just stared for a while then lead his thumb to the delete sign and assured his decision with 'yes'. Somehow that picture that made him mock Nagisa wasn't funny at all. He thought about getting these two together so that he had more fun with joking around with Nagisa. Yet this thought disgusted him. Why? He wondered.

In the end his plans somehow backfired. He was sure to make Nagisa flustered and getting more things to blackmail him with his challenge, he had had good ideas, yet he was again the one to lose.

After a second heavy sigh the redhead decided to get himself something to eat. There wasn't anyone around who could bring him anything, neither anyone to order around. Well it's not like he needed anyone. After all he was used to do everything by himself. But for the first time in a while he felt lonely.

Maybe he shouldn't have invited Nagisa and Rin (who actually _wasn't_ invited though). Maybe he wouldn't feel like that now. Besides he said some things which he never wanted to tell. He really admitted to have feared Nagisa. How could he blurt out all of that nonsense?

He stopped at the stove looking around to find any idea what to cook. Then headed to the fridge took out some ingredients lighted a flame and started cooking. It wasn't even five minutes when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket with one hand and still cooking with the other. "Yes?" he answered. His butler was calling to inform him about something.

"Ah Oda! What's up? Another One Piece update or what?"

"Please young master, I told you to stop with these jokes." Came back from the other line.

"Fine, fine man you really don't have a sense for humor, have ya?" he laughs a little ad then continued. "What's the matter? Huh? I see, so my parents aren't coming back anytime soon", he repeated in his usual bored voice. All thoughts from early gone.

"Ah, don't worry am fine" he assured in his usual singsong tone. "It's actually not like I expected them to be here." He hung off the phone. All of his cheer from just seconds before gone. His eyebrows narrowed as he gritted his teeth and threw the phone somewhere backwards not caring where it landed. _They could have at least called me!_

* * *

On his way Nagisa saw a familiar black haired figure. It was until he reached that person to realize he was standing before Rin. "Yo" she greeted him, unusually happy. "Hi" He now remembered the cool December climate around him and slipped his hands in his jacket's pockets. _Was it that cold?_ "It's rare to see you here" he said. "Yeah, there were things for someone I wanted to get." _Someone?_ _Who could that be?_

"Besides, aren't you late?" she asked, "I don't think that it takes so long to clean up our classroom." This sentence made him remember the scenario after school, trying his best to hide a blush. "Yeah, we took our time."

The girl smirked slyly. "Making out or what?" His blush became visible

"O-of course not!"

"Aw, your face tells me something different." She sighed,

"Come on I know how you feel about the redhead."

"What do you mean?"

"You are hopeless" she shook her head, "You know I started doubting _that_ some time before but I have my confirmation." She grinned widely at the confused look of the smaller one. Nagisa just watched as she took out her phone. "I admired you for a long time, wasn't it?" She said unlocking the screen.

Pure horror came to the teal head as realization hit him. _She didn't!_ His mouth dropped, hanging wide opened at the picture. It was taken from a greater distance, yet the figures were perfectly visible. Perfectly visible when Karma and Nagisa almost kissed each other. _On no!_

"You..! That..! You didn't!"

"I did." Her smile grew cheekier and devilish. She did wait for the perfect moment to show Nagisa that picture, (not mentioning some others she had taken were still waiting). Seeing Nagisa's face as red as Karma's hair was after all worth it.

"Delete it!" shouted the small boy at her, while trying to snap her phone out of her hand. In vain. He cursed his small body "You're too small, Nagisa" she teased. "Besides your conversation was quite interesting."

"Why did you stalk us?" Nagisa's embarrassed expression changed to an angry one, even though he was still red in the face. He knew it. It was stupid of him to think Rin didn't see anything. "But I must say I have never that Akabane expected to be like this."

"Don't ignore me!" In the next moment the girl shot him a serious glare. No smile, no smirk. "Be honest" she said, "what do you really feel about him?" And that question left Nagisa speechless. What does he feel? He had no idea, but somehow he didn't want to say it like that. He wanted an answer. He wanted all the confusion in him to be cleared. So the best thing he figured in that evening was to speak. Tell his feelings and let Rin judge what they were. Although he had no idea if the said girl really was helpful. And yet he still talked to her.

* * *

Soon after he finished dinner Karma went straight for bed. Usually he would stay up and do some evil thinking, but right now he didn't feel like that. He was disturbed, but by what? There was no answer. Which made him a little mad. While trying to sleep, there went a lot if things through his mind. Mostly his memories of the day and all the others together with Nagisa.

On the other side of the town, the little blue head felt the same. He was thinking. That what he felt was it really _that?_ His mind went through all of his memories with him and Karma. Is that even possible?

After a while, they both were able to fall asleep. No matter what was actually bothering them, they'd find out soon and find a solution to it.

Not knowing that there might come different problems.

* * *

" **What do you want?"** A voice rang inside of his head. A question. But who was asking?

"What?"

" **What do you wish for?"**

"What is that all? Who's there?"

" **You will have to choose soon."**

The voice disappeared, but all of a sudden there flashed a lot of pictures through his mind. He saw his classmates in despair. But why? The next second there was Koro-Sensei in far distance from him. Why?

He saw Nagisa looking at him. Disappointed. Why? In the next moment was something he couldn't recognize and suddenly he startled out of his sleep. The redhead sat there. Soaked in sweat and painting heavily. Only question in his mind was 'what'. What was that?

It was too early in the morning. Still a lot of time until school starts, but he didn't want to sleep. Not that Karma could actually do so. Do he stood up to take a shower maybe that will be refreshing? And besides he still needs to pay back a certain blue head. He needs to think of an idea.

* * *

Later on Karma was sitting in the Classroom. Being the first one to arrive. Which was kind of surprising, but no one would comment on it. (Except for Terasaka, but he received what was to be expected.) The redhead felt exhausted because of the lack of sleep. His skin was paler than usual, but he kept his usual cool and bored expression. To his luck, no one noticed it.

When Nagisa arrived, he immediately thought about yesterday. Pushing away the memory of his dream he started smirking. He wanted to pay Nagisa's favor back and got an idea. For this he needed to wait until after school. So he also needed to stay there the whole day. Again no one was about to comment, not even Terasaka anymore, since he had learned his lesson.

The day passed with the usual assassination attempts, no one really made much efforts to come up with new things, since they were planning on saving their target. Karma didn't even come up with any ideas at all. All in his mind was what he was about to do to Nagisa. He needed to wait for the perfect moment, in which the blue head would never expect anything to happen. Typical assassin basics.

During lesson, he managed to pass on a note to Nagisa. When receiving it the blue head first looked at him. Karma nodded to confirm that the note was from him. Carefully, not attracting Koro-Sensei's attention he unfolded the paper.

 _Meet me after school. At the back._

He sighed. Was it even necessary to give the note? Checking if Koro-Sensei wasn't paying any attention he turned once more and gave the redhead an assuring nod. The said boy started smirking widely.

Suddenly there was blowing wind and before Nagisa knew it the note was taken away from him. "Please Karma-Kun don't distract Nagisa-Kun" he said with his typical smile, not that it ever changed though. He didn't actually seem disturbed by their actions, maybe he was even a little joyful. Who knows? Karma just shrugged lazily and extended his tongue towards him.

A little bit embarrassed at the sudden attention of his classmates Nagisa had to force back a blush. Which was noticed by Kayano, sitting next to him. She didn't say anything though, but she was kind of interested in what these boys were passing each other. Instead of throwing the paper away, their teacher put it on his desk for some reason. A reason that made Kayano curious, but not only her. In the back a black haired girl was amusedly watching the scene.

The lessons went on and since the redhead wasn't about to leave his classmates felt a little bit disturbed. After all they were hoping to plan their Christmas/Birthday surprise and as long as Karma remained in the class they couldn't discuss anything. After school wasn't possible, since not everyone's daily schedule matched to get all gathered. School was only chance to gather all of the students. They could only hope to make plans the next da.

So then as the bell rang once again, the students rushed outside. Leaving their yellow octopus teacher behind who took out a special folder. Scribbling something in. While doing so, Rin popped out of nowhere to look over his 'shoulders'.

 _Pairing File_

Was written on it. Koro-Sensei shut it close in surprise to see the girl behind him. "R-Rin-San! Why are you still here?" he asked flustered.

"No reason" said the girl. "But it's a surprise to find out how dirty our sensei is." She grinned widely, "Well then again, it's not that surprising. Your affection towards gossip." She leaned back. "But since when did you start shipping these two?" She looked at her teacher with innocent eyes, having an idea about the answer. "Because of the note, or _something_ else?" The yellow teacher laughed his usual laugh. "Well somedays ago I indeed have seen something interesting."

"You're a damn stalker."

He turned to the door. "Is something the matter Kayano-San?" Making the black haired girl's attention go to the door too, the said girl stepped in front a little nervous. "Who are you two talking about?" The other two exchanged confused sights.

Knowing how she thought about Nagisa, it might not be good to give her an answer. Rin knew that. She had realized a little different in Kayano's attitude towards Nagisa and could figure out why that was so. Rin might be someone not to care much about others' feelings, but since these two weren't close to a relationship, was there any point to make Kayano depressed over it? Definitely not.

So the green eyed girl put on a sweet smile, a smile made to fool others that worked always. Maybe since Kayano was an actress she might be able to see through some acts. "Nothing important. Our stupid teacher was stalking some students and started his damn gossip again."

As she thought, the green haired girl didn't look convinced at all, but Rin knew how to handle difficulties, as an assassin she had to fool even the trickiest person and managed it. "It's not a surprise to hear that though, but Kayano, what are you expecting?"

Her voice sounded naturally composed. Anyone could be fooled by her lie, and throwing back a question helps a lot. "No, no it's not that", replied Kayano, "I'm just curious. And that you seemed to be interested Rin, I thought it might not be the usual gossip"

 _Not bad,_ Rin thought, Kayano even spied on them, without her noticing it. If it wasn't for Koro-Sensei's nose they wouldn't have noticed her at all. She was a good assassin after all. Koro-Sensei stood up from his chair gathering all of his documents. "If you girls would excuse me, I need to buy sweets from Germany. I heard they have some good chocolate."

He left the room perhaps to go pick up his wallet. _Tch! Show-off_ thought Rin as she watched her teacher leave. Left behind with Kayano. She smiled one last time at her. "Well if you think there's more to that gossip, why don't you find out yourself?" With these words she waved Kayano a goodbye and left the room.

While these three were in the classroom Nagisa and Karma met up in the back of the school building. Just as Karma wanted to.

"Is there any special reason to come here?" the blue head asked. Karma smiled innocently at him. Like the way he smiled at Koro-Sensei at their first meeting, and Nagisa can't help but shiver. There must be something in his mind. Maybe he was still upset because of that what the blue head did to him. But that moment was good for him to clear everything.

"Nothing Nagisa" said the redhead. "I just wanted to meet you. How about an assassination attempt. Together." Nagisa rose an eyebrow in question. Karma was in no way someone to team up with others in assassinations.

On the other hand, it could be that Karma changed in that, after their fight. "Really?" he replied. Karma nodded. He stepped closer, his hands in his pockets. The ever presenting smirk on his face. "You sound not sure."

"It's not that. I thought you wouldn't be that kind of person to team up with others."

"Nagisa is different than others." The smaller one blushed. Did he hear right?  
"You made me give up in that fight, beat me with my own tactics and even won against me twice. Obviously I wouldn't team up with anyone but than you." His smile looked genuine.

Nagisa started wandering if Karma was aware of his own words. This situation was just too awkward and the blue head was totally lost in his words. Did Karma really think in that way of him? Confusion increased in him. _What am I supposed to do?_

Without him realizing it, the redhead stepped closer. Taking out one of his hands and bringing it to Nagisa's throat. Before the smaller one even knew what happened a pair of soft and warm lips were pressed on his. Lost in the sensation. Being kissed this time. He himself fell to the ground, with a green rubber knife held to his throat.

The lips parted. "Gotcha!" said Karma triumphant as he wiped his lips. And for some reason this action of his made Nagisa feel some pain in his heart. "Come on. Don't look like this at me, Nagisa." He reached out his hand to offer it to Nagisa. "An assassin should be prepared for anything at any time, right?"

Nagisa took his hand. Came back to his feet, with a disappointed look in the eyes. Maybe this action of his friend just destroyed some hope inside of him. Especially after his talk to Rin last evening. "Besides sorry"

The small assassin looked up to his friend, surprised. "Yesterday I overreacted. Sorry for that." It was unusual for Karma to apologize for something, even if he knew that he was on fault, he wouldn't accept it. Once again did Nagisa feel strange. Something isn't right here. He starts to misinterpret his friend's words. Was that due to his feelings?

"But really you have some guts", said Karma as he put one Arm around Nagisa pulling him closer. He embraced Nagisa's neck with one arm and the other went for his head. Hand rubbing his blue hair. "To pull such a move against me. Every other guy could have been dead by now, you know." He put more pressure in his embrace making the other gasp for air and letting little 'ows' escape his mouth.

Karma let go off him again taking something out of his pocket. "Well, just forget all that. Let's go eat somewhere." He showed a purse and Nagisa immediately understood where he got it from. "My treat."

The little blue head couldn't help but chuckle. There was no need to scared now, everything was fine. Well for the moment only. "That's so much like you, Karma." The said boy shrugged. "Can't help it, right." He reached out to grab Nagisa's arm and pulled him along. "Come on, before the octopus finds out."

As these two were leaving the mountain Karma once again spoke up. "Besides we still can go for an teamed up assassination. Ya know."

When they reached the mountain's bottom Koro-Sensei realized that his purse was missing and let out a whining scream. "Karma-Kun!"

* * *

Sorry if everything is so rushed well so Karma got his revenge and Nagisa is still confused with his feelings. Please leave some revieews I really want to know how you think about my story. Thank you


	6. Chapter 6: Realization Time

**Finally I made it. Again I need to thank all the people who have favorited and followed my story^^. Sorry that it took so long to upload this chapter, but I will try my best to make faster updates. So hopefully you'll like this chaper, and please leave some reviews if possible**

* * *

So the day ended with Karma and Nagisa going to eat, which was Karma's 'treat' (paid with Koro-Sensei's last amount of money, without shame) and an angry Koro-Sensei who gave them a lot of home work. As we already know his lack of tolerance, he gave Nagisa the double amount while Karma had to do triple of that.

Even though all of that was Karma's fault in the first place, he still got upset and his will to kill his teacher was even bigger, when looking at his homework, late in the evening.

 _Shouldn't he show more tolerance? We're soon to graduate after all and save his damn life._ Complained the redhead while furiously writing down. He wanted to be finished as soon as possible so that he could go to sleep.

He didn't show it to anyone, but throughout the whole day there was this slightly dizzy feeling and now he had a huge headache. All he wanted was going to sleep since last night he couldn't get much of it. Because of the dream he had. Yeah that dream, of his classmates, of Nagisa being distant to him. Koro-Sensei fading away.

Over the day he had forgotten about this, now that it's bed time (in his case meaning almost midnight) he remembered that one dream again. He shook his head in an attempt to get the memories out as soon as he could, after all it was just a simple dream, nightmares are things people have. With these thoughts he finished the last bit of his work and went immediately to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile Nagisa was already finished with his homework long time ago. He was laying in his bed. Staring at the ceiling. He thought about his conversation with Rin. She was listening to what he had to say and gave him an answer what she only can see in it.

* * *

" _What do you think of him?" asked the black haired girl. Her face serious. She wasn't in the mood of joking anymore. Since their last visit at Karma's mansion she realized that the two of them behaved strange towards each other and now finally she decided to go straight to the point. Trying to come up with different plans started to get annoying, since that way didn't really work._

 _Nagisa stared at the ground searching for courage to speak up. He didn't know his feelings himself. What was he going to answer? He always thought that these feelings were just platonic. Nothing more. Wasn't it normal to admire your friends? Maybe it was strange to get flustered in his proximity and staring at Karma the whole time. But that's the way people do behave towards their idol. Yeah Karma has always been his idol._

" _You know, there's been this strange feeling" Nagisa began when his train of thoughts stopped. In fact he stopped thinking at all and just started to talk. "I found myself staring at Karma for long terms. I want to be with him. I do admire him after all. Yet I was so scared that we might get separated again."_

 _He fell silent for a while. Searching for more words. He took a deep breath in hope of calming his pounding heart down. "It's funny, isn't it? Just now as our friendship got better I have these problems. I don't understand it myself… The day I saw Karma again, after his expulsion I was so… so very happy. I was happy to see him."_

 _He looked up, smiling brightly as he remembered that day, the moment when Karma stood before him. The moment when Karma greeted him and smiled so warmly at him "I know ending up in the E Class was bad and the way Karma did end up here was horrible for him, but… but I was happy to hear that we were in the same class again."_

 _Then suddenly he turned around taking a few steps away and looking into the distant sky. His bright smile was replaced with a rather hurtful expression. Wind blowing and playing with his hair "But then he was only interested in Koro-Sensei. I thought this was our chance to make up and be friends, as we were before, but all he had in mind was killing our teacher. We spent a lot of time together, planned assassination together, but in the end he never really seemed to want to do the same as me. He seemed to be fine with us just as classmates."_

 _He turned around once more giving Rin a small sad smile. "After all Karma never wanted to have to do something with me. I accepted it and pushed all my thoughts about our relationship away. I thought that things would be fine, one day I would forget my feelings, but it didn't work" He fell silent, waiting for an answer._

" _I figured the way I was affected by Karma, by spending time with him, being the only one close to him, did change my way of seeing him. It is the first time something like this happened to me, so I thought these feelings were normal. I could hide them nearly as good as my pain from my mother"_

" _Since when did you feel this way?" Asked Rin. She studied the smaller one and came to the conclusion that he indeed was struggling to understand his own situation. Even if Rin wasn't familiar with love or any kind of relationships, she wanted to help, seeing a person's feelings how they differ from person to person was something she found interesting._

 _Nagisa thought for a moment. Since when huh? When did he started thinking so much about Karma?_

" _I don't know… Maybe always."_

" _Nagisa, I don't think this are platonic feelings" said the black haired girl. Instead of being surprised he threw her a suspicious sight. He knew her intentions of getting him in a relationship with Karma very well and not to forget her intentions to get blackmailing material._

" _And I am not saying this, because of me wanting you two to be together." She added silencing any accusation that could have come._

" _Listen Nagisa" she said after taking a deep breath. Air filled with serious tension. "I am not an expert at these things. Hell, I am not even an expert at normal friendships, but these aren't feelings you have for 'just a' friend" she made quotation marks at the just a._

 _Nagisa didn't reply. He was deep in thoughts. Not ready to believe what he heard._

" _Your fear is to be left behind again. You don't want Karma to leave you. You want to be with him. Then do it. Be with him."_

 _The blue head stood still in his place like being frozen, letting her words go through his mind._

" _Nagisa, the sooner you realize what your feelings are, the better. You shouldn't wait until it's too late!"_

 _He turned again now leaving for his home._

" _As far as I can see this, you have fallen for that stupid Akabane!"_

* * *

Was it true? Has Nagisa really fallen in love with Karma? _No that cannot be!_ He thought. They were both boys, that's ridicules! He can't be in love with one of his closes friends. Now that they were finally friends again, yeah that must be it. He has no romantic feelings, that's just his joy to be close to Karma again. He turned on his stomach burying his face into the pillow. He told himself the same sentences over and over again. Like a mantra in hopes of getting over this confusion.

Yet even though he thought to have told himself the truth, all of his words felt like a lie. A lie, leaving a disgusting taste in his mouth. All of this was too much. Too much for Nagisa to bare. Was Rin right? But she was trying to get them together even before her last conversation. She just wanted to mess around.

Why would she even care? After all Rin wasn't close to anyone in the class, let alone even hang up with any. She isn't the type to be all nice without any intention behind. It was a lie. She didn't want to help him. Yet her words sounded so honest. He didn't want to believe her, but still. A part of his body did so. Nagisa took a deep breath before getting up and sitting straight on his bed. From there he had a good look on his own reflection in the mirror on the opposite side.

He looked himself deep in the eyes. Deep in those blueish crystals. He had heard once about something that might help him. An advice Koro-Sensei gave his students after he watched a cheesy romantic film. Koro-Sensei was still desperately trying to get his students into relationships and searched for help through movies.

He said, if you don't know your feelings for someone then close your eyes. The first person to come in front of you, won't just be someone. The fist picture to come to your mind will answer your question for this is the person you feel more for than you think.

It was strange, but Nagisa thought in that moment that his teacher's stupid affection for gossip and the usual student romance stuff can come in handy now. Slowly he closed his eyes. Inhaling and exhaling steadily to calm down the fast pace of his heart. Now calm he waited.

What he saw, indeed surprised him, yet shocked him much more. So that's how it is. He thought with a sad smile on his face. _So that's how it is huh_? Finally the bluenette found his inner peace and laid down falling asleep. _Then I have to accept it, huh?_

* * *

Next day:

After his long train of thoughts in the night Nagisa could rather sleep peacefully. Right now he was one of the first in his class. He looked refreshed, smiling brightly, as if he had never had any confusion. Kayano, who just arrived and sat next to him noticed his happy expression. Not that it was strange, it was actually Nagisa's usual attitude. What was bothering her was the interaction with Rin and Koro-Sensei.

They were talking about Koro-Sensei having found a new couple that was clear, but what made Rin so curious in it. She wasn't a girl to be into gossip or anything like this. She even commented their teacher's wish to have some student romance was the most stupid thing he did.

Of course everyone knew how much she was commenting on Karma and Nagisa looking quite like a couple and even trying to get them somehow together, but that was all in order to tease them. She hated Karma endlessly and with him being in a relationship, that even with a boy, she had perfect opportunities to mock him.

"You seem to be in a good mood, Nagisa" she said, after staring for a long while at him.

He turned towards her, smiling. "Well I just feel good is all."

"Let's say, I had a very good sleep last night."

"Ah, I see."

Watching from behind, Rin also noticed Nagisa's change in behavior. Just yesterday the boy was totally lost in his confusion and now pretends like nothing has happened. He was pretty good at it too, to hide his emotions, Rin had to admit this. That's why Nagisa is the hardest to read. One would think he was easy to understand, but you can never say when he was hiding something behind his smile.

He proved this fact with his bloodlust. What is he going to do? Rin decided to stand up and get to talk to Nagisa. By that time most of class 3 E's students had arrived and gathered. They were still planning a surprise for Karma.

"Hey, Nagisa. Would you come here please?" called Isogai, who was right now the center of their discussion. As the class rep he had taken on the responsibility for the arrangements, together with Maehara and Kataoka.

"We need your help" he added. Nagisa, as the nice boy he was, stood up from his seat and went over to them. There were questions like what Karma would like the best or what things would fit into a party for him.

"Hm, that's hard to say" said Nagisa thinking about his time with Karma, "well Karma isn't really that type of person to celebrate his birthday. Not the way people normally do. I think a simple arrangement could do it, not much decoration, he's not that type. I think we should focus more on what events we're planning."

Isogai noted all of this, reading once more through and taking other notes too. "Is that so huh?" he exchanged questioning looks with Maehara who shrugged as response. "Well, Karma is after all a complicated person."

"You sure know a lot, Nagisa" commented Maehara. Rin studied his expression exactly. She had expected that Nagisa would flush and turn red at this comment, but instead the boy kept smiling and nodded. It was a different reaction as the one he showed in the past days. _What's wrong with him?_

Nagisa felt eyes peering him from behind and he was sure Rin was watching him, but he ignored it. She wanted to talk to him, ask him questions and he knew it, but didn't want it though. He wanted to avoid the girl and kept close to the conversation before him.

"Then we just have to ask Koro-Sensei to get some stuff. He surely can get things, maybe games not available in Japan" said Isogai still looking at his small notebook. "Then the rest will…"

His sentence was left unfinished when the door opened and Karma entered. Taking by surprise the whole class stared at the redhead. Holding a juice packet in one hand and the other hidden his pocket he walked to his desk. In his usual attitude, seemingly not being able to notice the staring students. Or maybe he ignored them.

Despite his usual cool nature, the boy was pretty pale, paler than usual. Nagisa noticed sweat building up on his forehead and if it wasn't just his imagination Karma struggled to stay on his feet. Nagisa became concerned as he realized these facts, but before he could go over to him and ask what's wrong, Koro-Sensei came in, with his Mach 20 speed and announced the lesson to start. Any further planning had to be delayed, until after school.

It was a shame, to be honest. Since Karma was in class yesterday and the day before, without skipping, everyone thought that he might skip this one day. But he didn't. It was rather unusual for the redhead to show up full day. Not even ditching one lesson. Well later on there was still PE. Even if Karma actually liked the PE lessons (they indeed were very funny,) he was mostly too lazy to attend each.

After they changed to their normal PE clothes, since Karasuma told them that until the winter holidays their practice with knives should be picked up again and some simple hand-to-hand combat. That was due to their decision to save Koro-Sensei.

Meanwhile they weren't only thinking about a surprise for Karma's birthday, but also about a method to save their teacher. The most important thing was to know what exactly was going to cause his explosion and do something. The task itself was quite tricky, so they needed some time to figure anything out.

Koro-Sensei was the one to tell them to delay these plans for time being. After all it wasn't only Karma's birthday coming, but also Christmas. Their very first Christmas with Koro-Sensei and as class 3E students. Making everyone hyped up for the upcoming events. Nagisa thought that this was perfect opportunity to celebrate that everyone got in the top fifty in the midterms with Karma on the first place (even if it's a little late for that) and their finally true friendship. Hopefully there will be a lot of time for them to spend together.

During the lesson they were told to split up into pairs of two and do the hand-to-hand combat. Nagisa paired up with Karma. They really didn't do much though just throwing a few punches and blocking them, Karma didn't seem to be in the mood of doing anything further and Nagisa didn't want to push him either.

"Is there something wrong Karma?" asked the blue head a little concerned. Karma was focusing on his knife and taken aback by the question. He stared for a short while until he finally registered what his friend asked.

"No" he answered simply, "why asking?"

"No reason, just a little concerned is all." He smiled and waved off any other confusion and Karma didn't really bother to ask further. He didn't feel like it, just wanted to get through day. He didn't really remember what last night happened, but in the morning he heard again a voice asking him questions, and he didn't answer them.

This time he couldn't remember anything strange other than this voice, like last time, but he was still confused because of it. Why did he even see such a dream and now Nagisa was standing in front of him, which made him a little uneasy.

While being deep in his thought he didn't really realize how intense he was staring at the shorter one, who made himself busy with his knife training. Karma was pulled out of his thoughts by a knife that flew in his direction, which he could barely dodge. He glared at the black haired girl smirking at him.

"What's wrong, usually you're not that off guard, Bakabane" commented Rin. She was training with Yada and got the idea to mess around with the redhead. After all everyone knew these two won't get off once, without fighting.

She looked at Nagisa, whose attention went to them. "Well, but I can understand your distraction"

He ignored her suggestive look at the blue head. "What's that, coming up with new insults, heh?"

"I am trying my best to be creative" Her tone was as cheeky as ever, challenging the other. And Karma would have greatly accepted it, if it wasn't for Karasuma to interrupt them. "No fight among each other you two."

Both students pouted at the interruption, but nevertheless they did what their teacher said, going back to their partners. "You shouldn't always pick a fight with him, Rin" said Yada as the girl stood before her. She was smiling nicely. "Tch, life is full of challenge after all" replied Rin, "and I just can't stand that idiot."

Hidden in the trees, their octopus teacher was observing his students. Not to forget that he was looking at his notes and taking new ones. From his last visit at Karma's he has found a twist in his students' relationships, which he thought to be extremely interesting. Finally there would be an interesting story for his future novel, an original too, even if he had to help a little bit.

The other students were doing their best in preparation for Christmas and he wanted to help. Just before the PE lesson started Isogai and Kataoka told him about their current planning and what he could do for them and now he's waiting for his lesson to start, so he could make the announcement he was asked to do.

"I hope Christmas will be very interesting. Nyurrfuffuuufu" Just as he finished the bell rang indicating for him to get back to class. He got back and waited for the students to come in. The last lesson for the day was math, but there wasn't any rush on teaching, since the next exams will be high school entrance exams and until that day, there was plenty of time.

As usual there were shot guns, Okajima tried to distract him with his porn magazines, which worked he was distracted, but not hit by anything. Among the assassination attempts Rin came the closest, she hid anti-sensei BBs in and under his teacher's desk and he barely dodged them. When did she even prepare that? Koro-Sensei is always amazed at her, she really gets the moment in which one would be most off guard and strike.

The only one not doing anything at all was Karma. He was actually sitting there and just waiting for the lesson to end, which made Koro-Sensei wonder why he even came to class. Whatever, the lesson soon came to an end, and he needed to make the announcement.

"So students, please listen for a moment" he said and waited for the assassination attempts to stop. He then continued. "I would like the whole class to come tomorrow in the evening here. There is a special I have for you." The class started to 'wonder' what their teacher was talking about.

Koro-Sensei's attention went to the redhead. "And Karma-Kun please don't skip otherwise our efforts will be for…" He stops midsentence, frozen in his position, and so does the whole class. While Karma threw a questioning sight at his teacher others were looking at him, not believing how stupid the octopus can be. Until everyone started sweat dropping.

 **What an idiot!**

"What do you mean by that?" asked Karma, carefully observing his teacher's expression and for once the whole class was glad that the redhead was sitting in the back of their class, not being able to see their faces. Rin shook her head. _Oh Koro-Sensei._

"What do I mean?" repeated Koro-Sensei in a seemingly angry voice, obviously not real anger, "You're after all the one to skip all the things. If you don't appear the whole class won't be gathered and my efforts will be for nothing!" He was too flushed to get his answer convincing and for a moment everyone wondered if Karma actually believed it.

However the redhead just shrugged it off, not bothering anymore, "is that all you wanted?" and then he grabbed his back ready to leave, "can we go now?" Thankfully the bell rang. Class 3E was literally racing out of the room, especially Nagisa ran away to be able to escape Rin. She wanted to talk to him so badly, but the boy was avoiding her. So she set up her next target to interrogate. Akabane Karma alias Bakabane

After all she is just too curious in others' way of reacting to different kind of things. _Let's see what I can get out of him._

* * *

Besides I really like the name Bakabane wanted to add it early though I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, but I will go with it. (Hopefully people'll understand were the idea came from) But if there's already a fic with Karma being called Bakabane please let me know. I don't want anyone to get mad and think I stole their idea or something.


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Event

**Finally! Really I am so sorry I let this one story wait for so long .. I am right now pretty busy with otherthings too and a littlebit depressed. This one chapter is not as long as I hoped, but from here the story will start getting more intense so be prepared. Always thank you for following and favouriting, I really do apreciate it. And please leave some feedback. Am I doing well on this story? And now please enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 _This was all too surreal. Everything flashed by in seconds. I couldn't even proceed what was happening then and now I was already in the hospital. Why? Why did this happen. This wasn't supposed to happen! Yet I couldn't do anything either._

 _Today was like every other day. We were in school, Koro-Sensei taught us new stuff, and Karma was again making fun of our teacher. The usual routine._

"Before I forget it, I have a favor to ask you for" said Koro-Sensei just as the students were ready to leave. "To day I have prepared something special for you. That's why I want you guys to come here in the evening. Like I already announced yesterday."

Everybody exchanged gazes, sure Koro-Sensei was supposed to call them and ask them to decorate the class for Christmas and in that process they would spend a lot time together. Being with class E was fun and Christmas together with them would be the best.

They also wanted to know how much the redhead appreciated being surrounded by his classmates for a longer time than usual and see what kind of decorations he preferred, so that they could do things right for his birthday party.

What they didn't know was that their yellow octopus teacher had more things in mind. He was looking forward to that. "Sure we'll come" agreed Isogai with the class nodding. Karma didn't pay much attention to the favor, to be honest he had actually forgotten that Koro-Sensei asked them the day before. So in a sense it was good for the octopus to remind them.

His teacher looked closely at him. He noticed the paler skin and sweat dripping down, but knowing the redhead, he would deny that something was wrong. So for now he chose to ignore all of that, the evening can be used for that. They'll spend a lot of time together. "And please, it would be great if everyone came."

Karma knew what his teacher meant by that, after all the redhead chose most of the time to skip not only lessons but also other events that had nothing much to do with assassination. With an annoyed sigh he nodded assuring his teacher that he would come. Making his teacher happy.

Then his happy expression faded when his eyes fell on another student. The black haired girl that hated Karma so much, she wouldn't come to occasions held for him. Rin, who wanted to leave before Koro-Sensei could even think of it, felt his stare. Not only did she feel it, she was exasperated of it, of course he would get her to come. "Every student!" Koro-Sensei stressed the every in a more or less dramatic way and waited for an answer. Rin sighed, arguing with Koro-Sensei wasn't a good idea, so she had no other option than to surrender, "Fine, I'll be there." Again the octopus was made happy.

With that cleared everyone left the classroom and went to their own homes.

Koro-Sensei watched with joy as his student went to their homes. He had always so much fun to teach them and spend time with them. The students always thought to be lucky to have him as their teacher, but that very same teacher thought that he was the lucky one. After being the world's best assassin and having killed thousands of people he got the chance not only to teach these children, but to be able to help them reach a bright future. He had never before treasured life let alone of any other one and here he is, caring so much for his students.

"I have got the best students ever." he mused a with genuine smile. He walked back to his desk. Hidden before everyone's eyes were his notes. Notes about juicy gossip, about what to do to pair his students up, after all he had a brand new pair and wanted to help them. In his desk was other than his notes a camera. A special one he bought some time ago, with all of his saved money (which was pretty painful) but nevertheless it will be worth the money.

* * *

 _Everything was fine then. The day went by and sun was already setting. At that time the students left their homes to go to their classroom._

"I am leaving" said Nagisa while putting on his jacket. Usually he would have to argue with his mother to make her agree to let him go so late, but since the parent-teacher-interview incident things changed, for the better. "Please be careful" replied his mother while smiling. "I will" Nagisa smiled back, it was so unusual to be able to genuinely smile at his mother and really refreshing. "Have fun." wished his mother, waving him a good bye.

Once he was outside Nagisa choose to go to Karma first. He knew that his redheaded friend would still be at his mansion, probably playing his games. Whenever he played any kinds of games he forgot time. Besides he would have contacted Nagisa if he had already left. Either asking him to go together to school or just to prank him. So the bluenette was pretty sure to find him at his home.

The train station wasn't far away, he reached it in less than ten minutes. To his luck the train he had to board, to get to Karma just arrived and entered quickly. It wasn't busy at all, at this hour of the day not many people would use the train. He took one of the seats in the back, sitting at the window.

The end of their school year is coming closer. Nagisa sighed. _'I wonder what we can do to save Koro-Sensei'_ he mused while watching out of the train's window. Sure he did his best to get his view across and even succeeded, but Nagisa had no idea how to save a super-human being, created by human themselves. He only had the wish to save his teacher , no matter what. But he smiled, now that all of Class E agreed to save him, they will definitely be able to find a way. As long as they work together they'll do anything.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed. A message. When unlocking the screen Rin's name displayed. Which surprised him. Rin actually never really cared to contact anyone of them, even though she had everybody's number and the way around. Not willingly given to them, but what could someone do against a persistent teacher like Koro-Sensei? He read the message.

 _I am a little late, where are you?_

Nagisa wondered why she contacted him out of all, but nevertheless he answered.

 _In the train. I'll pick up Karma and come to the class._

It didn't take her long to reply and Nagisa was already prepared for teasing.

 _Aw, that's so sweet of you._

Nagisa was glad there wasn't more to it, but the next message surprised him once again.

 _I'll come with you guys._

Before he could ask anything Rin sent one more message.

 _Some of the other idiots are gathered up here to go together since it is too 'dark' and 'dangerous' for young girls to go on there own._

The blue head started to chuckle. Sure the one she was specifically talking about was Maehara. That womanizer. And also some of the other girls of the class had to be there too, after all the brown haired boy wouldn't dare stating something like this when it was only Rin. Maehara knew pretty well that Rin hates it if people treat her like a weak little girl, after some harsh experience. Rin doesn't like this part of his personality and would always be dissing him for that, which would shut him up.

Karma on the other hand had got one more thing to tease her with. They could all be so childish, but that were things that made Class 3E fun and enjoyable. It was hard to believe that all of this would end in March.

 _We will hurry up_

The train stopped and Nagisa exited, since he came to Karma's stop. From here it was only a walk of some minutes to reach his mansion. The bluenette shove his hands in his jacket's pocket and sprinted down ways. It was pretty cold, maybe snow could fall soon.

The wind hit painful against his face making him pull up his collar a little to get some protection. So that he won't freeze too much Nagisa took on his jacket's hoodie. It did help a little bit.

While doing so he reached Karma's mansion without realizing it. He hurried through the gates and to the front door not wasting any time to ring. (He hated the bell, since pushing once it kept going with a loud, annoying ding-dong pretty extended for maybe three to four minutes and when you think that it's over it would start again, until either more than ten minutes past or from the inside someone responded)

Fortunately Karma answered quickly.

"Yes?"

"Karma it's me, we have to go to class."

Nagisa heard a groan on the other side. Karma really didn't want to attend at all.

"Come on Karma, Koro-Sensei asked us to come, after all. Don't skip." Karma was silent for a short while, maybe he was thinking the idea through and trying to get an excuse for not attending. Then he finally submitted.

"Okay fine. I am coming boss."

Nagisa rolled his eyes, Karma will never change, though Nagisa hoped for him to hurry up. The cold weather is nearly killing him.

Luckily, Karma came in a few minutes. He had a large, dark gray colored fur coat on. With small little belts, two at each sides. It didn't have buttons. There were small metals in d-forms able to branch into each other to close it. The sleeves carried buttons as decoration on them. An amazing coat and the blue haired male recognized it immediately. It was the very same coat he gave him at the first Christmas after they became friends. It was the very first present he gave to his redheaded friend and the very same item he designed together with his father. And the very first gift Karma had ever received.

Nagisa stayed staring at him. He didn't expected Karma to have it. To keep it. Specially after they drifted apart, but here he is wearing that coat. Karma noticed his friends surprised face and grinned widely.

"Am I really that good looking?" he teased. Effective, making the smaller one blush and avert his eyes. "That's not it" he replied, "I am just surprised that you still have this coat." Karma stepped out, closing the door behind him and walking past Nagisa. In that short moment he whispered to him.

"How could I not keep something my dear friend gave me." He smiled genuinely. And again Nagisa's pale face reddened madly. Only Karma could make him lose his cool like that. Usually the little assassin was perfect at hiding his feelings. Hiding them behind his smile that looked so nice and warm, it could fool anyone. But when it came to Karma he could make him lose this false smile in seconds.

"Come on, Nagisa!" interrupted Karma his trains of thoughts. He waited for Nagisa at the gate.

"Wait, I am coming!"

Meanwhile:

Rin kept impatiently checking the time. It was around ten minutes ago that she had contacted Nagisa. Latter one telling her that he'd hurry, but didn't arrive yet. The black haired girl wanted to get to school as fast as possible.

Shortly before she had some things to do and when being on her way home she met with some of her classmates, but wasn't really pleased to see them though. Especially the womanizer, he was so annoying. Ah and besides they ruined her plans of skipping the event, so one more reason she wasn't pleased at all.

Now she was there with Okano, Kayano, Okuda and Yada on one side and Isogai, Terasaka and Maehara on the other. Besides sun was down since a long time and to be honest it really was dangerous after all. They should have been at school already, so Rin was surprised to see all of them there. She didn't bother to ask either.

Ritsu informed them that other than her group and Karma and Nagisa everyone was at class and waiting for them to come. So they decided to wait for the duo, so that they could go together. They weren't far from Karma's mansion, it shouldn't take them too long to get there. Just as the black haired assassin started to get angry at them, they finally showed up. Apologizing for being late.

"Why are you guys still here?" asked Karma, seemingly surprised to see the group. "Waiting for idiots" replied Rin now ready to go a head. The redhead was ready to reply, but when he opened his mouth Nagisa spoke up: "Well, we should get to school as fast as possible." He was quite nervous when saying that, so he might just wanted to avoid any arguments, his classmates nodded with same nervousness.

"I know a short cut from here. We can take that instead of waiting for the train" suggested Maehara pointing into a small alleyway. True the train would take at least more than fifteen minutes making them far later than they already were, besides get moving is much better than just standing out in the cold.

No one objected when Maehara started to lead the way. Now going through it, the alleyway wasn't as small as it seemed to be. The houses here look pretty down-and-out, really old. And at that time pretty scary. Every here and there were stalls, looking like being left behind. The question as of why people don't take this shortcut wasn't even on their minds when going through themselves. This place could be dangerous.

"Actually underage people aren't allowed to go here" said Karma. The group looked at Maehara expecting an explanation of him how he knew this shortcut, after all the way he led them points to the fact that he went trough this alley many times. "You don't need to know" was his only reply.

The girls where partly scared, Nagisa a little bit too, Isogai and Karma pretty cautious. Rin wasn't scared. A situation like this couldn't scare an pro assassin, but she too was very cautious. Places like this don't just look dangerous, they mostly were it. There were suddenly some strange looking passengers coming toward them.

Just passenger who they seemingly ignored, yet watched carefully. They didn't seem to be up to something. Just as they went past the students, one of them had the guts to grab Okuda's arm. Making her flinch a little. The other men, two of them, surrounded the girls. They were big and muscular.

"Hey, cuties. What are ya doing this late?" asked the one that grabbed the chemist. Another one added: "Let's have fun, aren't these boys boring?" Disgusting. The usual cliche scenario. Old guys thinking they were cool and can harass girls. They were the lowest, Rin always thought that. It wasn't the first time something like this happened to her,but still it was annoying.

Three around, one of them had grabbed Okuda. Three more came from behind and another two were cornering Maehara and Isogai. To be honest it didn't really look like they only wanted to play around with the females, but rather mess around with all of them.

She walked to the guy that had Okuda and stopped in front of him making him look at her in question. So did her classmates. She herself was calm and not bothering to look at the man. Rather was she smiling. Arrogantly. Making the man confused.

"It's not a good idea..." she said. Leaving her sentence half finished. In seconds when the man was wondering what she wanted he felt a hard kick against the right side of his face. Really hard, knocking him out. For a girl, that kick as too strong, especially a middle school student. "... to challenge these girls."

He let go off of Okuda. That one scene made the others lose their attention at the students, just watching with shocked faces as one of their companions was knocked out that easily. Karma and his classmates on the other hand couldn't hold their grins and laughter. Assassin training was really helpful in situations like this.

Using the moment of distraction Karma was the first to attack the man standing behind him. He gave him one a hard punch, in the same spot where Rin had kicked the other man. Knowing that going for the right side of the face, directly on the cheek can knock someone out.

One of them attacked Nagisa, who could easily dodge and manage the man to trip over his feet and crushing in one of the many stalls. Hard with head on.

Maehara and Isogai who were cornered could dodge in a way so that their attacker crushed against each other, using this moment to knock them out as well.

Okano kicked one too, with her acrobatic skills not difficult and Kayano did the same. A hard kick into the neck. Resulting in most of the attacker on the floor.

Yet they forgot about the one standing behind the whole group. He grabbed a metal pipe rushing towards Karma, who didn't pay attention. Just like the whole day he felt dizzy and was a little unfocused.

Nagisa noticed the attacker. "Karma watch out!" Just in time the redhead turned around, rather tripped in that process, and fell to the ground barely missed by the pipe. The attacker groaned, but still was ready to strike again. Now he was the one who didn't notice the small boy with blue hair approaching him. When he did, Nagisa was too close and before he knew the boy clapped.

The man was totally taken by the action. Feeling his body go numb and he himself fell to the ground. Unconscious.

Rin sighed in annoyance, they had lost a lot of time, what a great shortcut. With her hands in her jeans' pocket she went ahead. "Let's go. It's already late." The others followed suit, Nagisa helping Karma back to his feet. "That was unusual for you to be so careless, Karma" commented the bluenette, smiling.

"Yeah, just forget it" replied Karma, not wanting to get to this topic. Just in that moment from the corner of his eye he saw something moving. Or rather said, someone moving. Someone who shouldn't have been able to.

That person took something out and Karma knew in that moment what he was up to. Making him quickly rush to his feet.

Nagisa now too saw what Karma had seen, but too late. Things happened so fast he couldn't comprehend. A man before them, taking out some metal, dangerous and deadly. An ear-piercing sound. The redhead before him.

"I don't want that octopus to..." the sound of a shot interrupted Rin. She turned around in shock. No one noticed their attacker to have a gun, neither did they see it coming. Nor did they expect the one that was clap-stunned by Nagisa to stand up again. Nothing at all.

When she turned around she heard Nagisa scream: "Karma!" alongside called redhead to fall to the ground, blood pouring down. Their classmates rushing to them. In addition to that, the shooter had even the guts to smile at the image before him.

In that moment she realized it. It was all planned. Disturbing them here in this alleyway, attacking them and now even going for the kill. Karma being shot. Yet that wasn't all. Not at all. Was this an assassination? Why did this happen?

 _That day Class 3 E had experienced a horrible moment and we finally understood in which what kind of role we had as students of the unkillable super-human._

 _We realized: Koro-Sensei wasn't the only target._


End file.
